The feud between the PC
by xoxoshopaholicdancerxoxo
Summary: So, Kristen & Dylan walked out of the PC b/c they are tired of Massie's rules. Will the Pretty Committee recruit new members? And when they do, what will they do when DRAMA starts to happen? Read & Review or no updating! *Discontinued*
1. The Loss

The Clique members desperately need another member since Kristen and Dylan walked out of the Pretty Committee together because they no longer wanted the pressure of staying thin and stylish

The Clique members desperately needed another member since Kristen and Dylan walked out of the Pretty Committee together because they no longer wanted the pressure of staying thin and stylish. R&R!!

**Chapter 1**

**The Loss**

Massie Block rolled over and over her king sized bed while thinking of what had happened the previous night.

_-Flashback-_

"_Dylan! Kristen! Where are you guys going?" Alicia snapped._

"_Oh we're going to see the soccer game." Replied Dylan, somewhat cold_

"_Guys, you know we have to look sexy and cool in front of the guys tomorrow!" Massie impatiently said._

"_You know, we were thinking about leaving the Pretty Committee" Kristen looked down at the hard cold floor._

"_WHAT?" Massie, Alicia and Claire exclaimed._

"_That's right, we're TIRED of Massie telling us to do this and to do that, I mean, the both of us are tired of your attitude" Dylan evenly replied, as if she wanted to say this for a long time_

_And before neither of them could think of what to say, Dylan and Kristen linked arms and skipped away from The PC._

_-End Flashback-_

Massie felt the tears coming and instantly she remembered the memories of Kristen and Dylan and everyone.

'Oh who needs them anyways?" Massie talked to herself.

Claire entered her room after Massie yawned and continued moaning.

"I have a plan..." muttered Claire excitedly

"Yeah... and??" Massie asked expectantly

"Well, we go to school and find a pretty and rich girl that isn't completely a wannabe but still worships you.

"Kuh-laire, the other girls are mostly LBRs…

Suddenly, "HI MASSIE!!" Alicia jumped out of nowhere.

"Ehmagawd!" Claire and Massie screamed. "Apple-C!" Claire yelled

"So, do you like my idea of recruiting more members?" Claire was jumping up and down.

"Well?" Alicia asked expectantly, tapping her Jimmy choos.

"UGH, we have no choice but to find the perfect girl for the P.C., Massie instructed, "She has to be pretty, have fab hair, have flawless and worship us, but doesn't act like some idiotic LBR."

"Done"

"Done"

"And Done"

For the next few days, they hanged around the school examining every possible girl. While Massie and Alicia shot death glares at Dylan and Kristen, Claire bit her nails. One day, after they gave up trying to find the perfect girl, they all went shopping. They were at Mo's Boutique, the currently latest shopping place. It was a mixture of all the designers in the latest styles.

Massie was going to the accessories when she saw a stylish girl with brown hair with a few blond highlights.

"Kuh-laire, go call Alicia!" Massie whisper-yelled at Claire.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" Massie confidently asked.

"Oh, I don't think so…I'm Victoria Follas." Victoria said, "And you are the alpha to OCD's Pretty Committee." Massie did her best winning smile while Claire and Alicia arrived. They saw the whole scene.

"So, Victoria, would you like to join us at Starbucks?" Massie asked casually.

Alicia and Claire exchanged knowing glances.

"Oh! Well, I guess it'll be okay" Victoria responded with a smile.

**So, what do you guys think? Will Victoria be IN or OUT? **

**Review plz!!  
**


	2. The Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original clique characters

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original clique characters. Only the new characters that will appear._

**Also I forgot to mention, this is my first story, so help me out by reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Is she worth it?**

Victoria strutted with Massie, Alicia and Claire.

"So, where did you live before coming here?" Massie asked.

"I lived in California" Victoria replied.

"Is that where you got your tan?" Alicia curiously asked.

"I guess..." Victoria answered.

Claire was impressed, when she was new, Massie and Alicia did nothing but criticize her. But Victoria simply had a talent for people to notice her. Kind of like Massie, but not as much.

When they got to Starbucks, the four of them sat down and began talking about their school, OCD. W hen Victoria went to the bathroom, Massie leaned closer to Claire and Alicia and quietly asked," What do you think of her?"

"Well, we can't deny that she's rich, fashionable, is gorgeous and doesn't act like a total LBR... Alicia counted off.

"Hmmm...You know, her light brown hair is a bit dull." Massie said.

"I think she should add some gold highlights," Claire suggested. Alicia looked at her with surprise, "Ehmagawd, Claire, I never knew that you could know so much!"

Claire blushed; after all, she spent days in learning how to improve your hair, face, body and which kind of make up to use.

"Guys! She's going to come out like, ah-ny minute now!" Massie said hurriedly.

As if right on cue, Victoria walked back with a smile on her face, her Chanel bag swinging.

"Hey guys!" Victoria greeted. Then she checked her watch.. "Darn, I got to go home. I'll see you around okay Massie?" Massie nodded, Victoria winked at Alicia and Claire and left.

"In my opinion, she should be in the Pretty Committee." Claire smiled at Alicia and Massie.

"Okay then... we'll tell her tomorrow." Massie quietly answered.

The three of them decided to leave, and as they were in Massie's Range Rover, they talked about how they could each improve their looks.

When Massie got to the Block estate, she instantly felt like cuddling up. But no, she needed to plan her outfit for tomorrow. After deciding, that the PC will all be an Element, she e-mailed Alicia and Claire, and they both agreed. Massie sat on her bed and sighed. Everything was changing so fast, and she couldn't keep up. _Thank god that it is almost the weekend_ she thought. She saw the time, and decided to get her beauty sleep.

* * *

**The Next Day**

_I'm very sorry, but I'm not good at describing designer clothing, so please just imagine every thing they wear in being designer. Thx! :P_

"Ehmagawd Claire!" Massie shrieked, unaware that she just called Claire and not "Kuh-laire." Claire beamed; she knew she made a good impression. Now that her father, jay Lyons is being promoted, her allowance generously increased too. And she took some of it to add highlights in her own hair, gotten her nails a French manicure, curled her straight hair, and added on her face.

"So, you came as a angel/fairy?" Massie asked.

"No way! I came as the snow/ice element." Claire smacked Massie.

Massie was wearing brown jeans, a beige halter top, a dark green poncho, and boots. She was the element earth. Surprisingly enough, if anyone wore the exact same outfit, they'll look like a cheap hippie country singer or something. But Massie glowed beneath the outfit. "You look, great!" Massie beamed, and Isaac opened the door of the Block's Range Rover. They talked about how to ask Victoria, what Alicia would wear, while they were driving to Alicia's.

When they got to there, they saw Alicia wearing a super-short red skirt, with a pair of red heels, and a red t-shirt that matched both the heels and the skirt.

"I should have known," Massie shook her head.

"Mass! Like my outfit?" Alicia piped.

"Yes, I do, but get in the car first!' Massie snapped impatiently because Alicia was wasting time showing off her outfit.

"You are the Fire element am I right?" Claire asked, already knowing the answer.

"Course and like, ehmagawd, Massie and Claire, you both look stunning!" Alicia widened her eyes and shook head, as if she just saw them.

"Well, didn't you notice?" Massie was getting more and more impatient now.

As the car stopped, they stopped talking and strutted down the hallways of OCD. When they got to their lockers, they started checking their make up and ignored the envious glares of the LBRs.

Suddenly, "MASSIE!" shouted a familiar voice.

Massie whipped her head and saw…

* * *

**How's this Chapter going? But seriously, I need review or NO updating!**

**Luv ya!**


	3. Meet the New Girls

Clementine

**OMG guys, SO Sorry for the late update, I'm having a pretty difficult summer. This chapter is 6 pages on Word. It took me so long to finish. Enjoy!! **

Clementine. Massie was shocked; her cousin from L.A. was here, in Westchester, at her school? This was so nawt happening! Obviously Clementine knew that Massie was surprised, so she strutted up to her and smiled. Claire and Alicia were both curious who this girl was.

Massie exhaled and confidently said, "Girls, this is my cousin, Clementine, she is only 2 months younger than moi."

"Oh!" Alicia accidentally let out a squeak, and then frowned. It was very unusual for her, since she is always full of confidence. Claire wondered why Alicia was acting so strange, but then she got the answer. Alicia was afraid that Clementine would replace her as a beta to Massie since they are related.

"Guess what?" Clementine squealed, "I'm going to start attending OCD with you!"

"Clemen, am I a videogame?" Massie smirked.

"No way!" Clementine sounded impatient, as if speaking to an immature kid.

"Then why are you playing me?" Massie smiled her half smile.

"Ehmagawd, please Mass, I'm serious," Clementine winked.

"Ehmagawd,no effing way!" Massie quickly hugged her cousin.

"Mass?" Alicia interrupted Massie and Clementine's little conversation.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a cousin your age?" Claire tried her best to not whine.

"I didn't tell you?' Massie raised her perfectly waxed eyebrows at Claire and Alicia.

"You might have mentioned it," Claire trailed off.

Massie seemed to be distracted for a moment. Then she gave her cousin a once-over, from her layered white-blond hair to her Lavender Jimmy Choos that she was wearing. Massie took a deep breath before saying, "Clemen, Would you like to join our clique?"

Alicia gasped. She knew this would happen. Claire appeared shocked, she took SO long to be finally in, and Clementine was automatically in for the first day she was in OCD?

Massie continued, "You definitely have the potential,"

Clementine exhaled. "

I'll be honored Mass!" The she looked at Alicia and Claire, who both snapped out of their thoughts at the sight of Clementine looking at them. "I trust that these two are also in the your clique?'

"Yes they are, and you'll start at the bottom of the clique, even though you are my cousin," Massie said.

"'Kay," Clementine knew better than to mess with her cousin.

"Leesh and Kuh-laire, please explain everything to Clemen," Massie rubbed her temples, "I'm a bit tired,"

"Given," Alicia responded at once.

"Our Clique is the most popular and envied clique in OCD. Alicia paused for effect, "The name of our clique is The Pretty Committee,"

"Massie is the alpha and Alicia is the beta of the PC," Claire pointed to Massie and Alicia.

"Two of our members ditched us for boys," Alicia sighed loudly, "so we are recruiting new members,"

"You are the second new girl that has been accepted into the PC," Claire tried to sound as casual she could.

"Oh?" Clementine asked, "who was the first?'

"Victoria Follas," Massie answered before Claire or Alicia could respond.

"You have to understand that there's lots of LBR's in our grade that are either wannabes or students that don't care about fashion and hygiene," Claire recited.

"LBR?" Clementine repeated, "Mass, remember when we called your old housekeeper that?" she started to giggle.

"Anyway, the two girls that left us are Dylan Marvil and Kristen Gregory," Alicia explained.

"If you are caught starting a normal convo with them you are going to be in the Reject pile faster than you can say Unfair" Massie said harshly.

"Got it!" Clementine was checking her nails. Alicia suddenly noticed that the hallway was empty.

"Ehmagawd, we're almost 20 minutes late for Homeroom!" Claire shrieked after she checked her Baby G- shock watch.

"What are we going to do?" Alicia asked hurriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll do the explaining, you girls just stand back and watch," Massie answered confidently and pushed open the door that lead to their Homeroom with the other girls trailing behind her.

Once they got in their teacher, Miss Whitney **(A/N I just made this name up) **asked sharply, "Where in the world where you girls?" The LBRs snickered loudly.

"We were just showing Clementine Block around and we totally forgot the time," Massie faked a sweet smile. Miss Whitney's expression softened and she smile back.

"Class let's welcome Clementine Block, our new student,"

"Hello" the class boredly replied.

Massie turned around to face the PC and gave them her famous cocky half-smile. They smiled back and quickly took their seats.

--

_**(I'm not writing their other classes)**_

_**Lunchtime**_

When the bell rang, Massie hurried out of Geography to meet Victoria.

"Hey," Victoria greeted Massie.

"

"Listen, I'm going to invite you to join our clique, the Pretty Committee," Massie waited for Victoria's response.

"I'd be more than happy to accept this invitation," Victoria winked at Massie.

"Great, now we have to meet the others," Massie guided Victoria to the cafeteria.

"Mass!" Alicia called over the huge crowd.

"Leesh and the others are there," Massie nodded to her, LINKED ARMS WITH Victoria and walked to where the rest of the PC were standing in.

"I trust that you are Victoria Follas?" Clementine gave Victoria a once-over.

"And you are..?" Victoria asked.

"Oops, sorry I'm Clementine, Massie's cousin," Clementine shook hands with Victoria.

"C'mon guys, let's go to our table," Claire raised her voice so that all of them could hear what she was saying.

Massie was content since Victoria accepted the invitation to join the PC. Massie strutted to table 18 along with the PC. When they got there, they found Kristen, Dylan and Olivia Ryan sitting on their exclusive table.

"May I ask why the hell are you LBRs sitting at OUR table?' Massie tried to control her voice.

The three girls turned around. Dylan smirked and Kristen stared into Massie's amber eyes and said, "It's not like you own this table," she said casually.

"Oh no she did not," Alicia whispered to Victoria.

Massie cocked her head and raised her eyebrows, "Are you sure?"

Olivia Ryan replied, "Huh?" Everyone snickered into their palms except for Kristen and Dylan.

"Who are you?" Clementine stepped forward.

"I could ask the same about you," Olivia snapped.

"I'm Clementine Block, Massie's cousin," Clementine replied casually. Kristen nudged Dylan and they both turned to glare at Clementine.

"And I'm Victoria Follas," Victoria also stepped forward.

"I'm Olivia Ryan," Olivia chirped.

"O-k" Victoria and Clementine rolled their eyes at the exact same moment.

"If you do own this table, then where are your names?" Kristen asked snobbily..

"Over there," Massie pointed her index finger at the table's right corner.

In purple cursive letters it read, This table belongs to Massie Block.

Olivia, Dylan and Kristen gasped.

"Please get out of our table." Massie gave a strained smile.

"Whatever,' Dylan, Kristen and Olivia took their purses and strutted away.

"Oh, and FYI, we're the Golden Girls," Dylan called over her shoulder.

"They're so desperate that they have Olivia Ryan with them," Massie said while rolling her eyes.

"What is she like?" Victoria asked Claire.

"She's unusually dumb, she had two nose jobs in the past and she's with my ex," Claire bit her bottom lip. Clementine gently patted her back.

"Girls, we need to do something to them," Massie was thinking, _hard. _

"Given!" Alicia responded automatically.

"A little revenge?" Clementine guessed.

"Or a lotta revenge" Claire smirked.

"In that case," Victoria smiled for a moment and said, "I have the perfect plan,"

**Love it? Hate it? Review about the plan, since I'm not completely sure what I am going to use. **


End file.
